Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a cancelled 2017 disaster-drama film produced by JAStudios in association with ST477 Film Productions. Plot In the midst of an unprecedented global catastrophe, a Navy officer and his roommate must escape from numerous crumbling cities to safety as the world is torn apart by devastating earthquakes around them. Production After watching San Andreas the day it was released in May 2015, Johnairways8 was inspired to return to ROBLOX filmmaking and recreate a disaster film based off of his last one, 2012 Apocalypse. At first, he was unsure that he would be able to pull off a full film, recognizing his previous ones were never finished. In September, he made the decision that greenlit Cataclysm and officially bring himself back into the community. Johnairways8 announced in August 2015 that the script was being written. The script is expected to be completely finished in early 2017. Filming for part 1 was on and off since the movie's announcement. Production initially began on September 9th, 2015 and paused multiple times throughout 2016. In December, more actors were added to the cast. It was announced that part 1 would once again be pushed back, but only for an extra week. Production ended on December 18th, 2016, and part 1 was released on December 30th, although many rendering errors were encountered prior to the official release. Renowned film director DonValuta later signed on to the cast as an extra to act in the second part of the film. The same week, a new voice actor was briefly searched for, and the name was added to the official cast list days later. This was done to replace Hiroticus for said character, who is still credited as a voice actor in following parts. Some minor production on part 2 has already begun, but will not fully commence until mid 2017 due to a planned filming hiatus. During this time, Johnairways8 announced his plans to begin production on his next film, Turbulence, which he plans to begin filming by late-January going into February with ST477 and DonValuta. Johnairways8 announced a day after part 1's release that Cataclysm will now consist of three exact or near equal-length parts (20 minutes each) in order to try and keep a steady flow of production, and to grant time for other productions he plans to make throughout 2017. Johnairways8 has also expressed disdain for future voice-acted films, and will thus return to using subtitles after Cataclysm is officially completed some time in 2017, or 2018. As of February 25th, 2017, Ominous Biscuits is no longer set to play Eric Brown after hate spreading. As a result, his voice actor was changed, with Transitdood offering as a replacement. The first teaser trailer was released on August 26th. The main trailer was released on October 10th, 2015. In April 2016, the second teaser was released. A third and final short teaser for part 2 was released on December 20th, slating part 2 for a December 2017 completion. However, on March 28th, 2017, Johnairways8 confirmed the film to be cancelled, stating: "Things have been stressful with school and life, along with the fact that my computer won't last much longer in its current state, and since we've gotten nowhere with Turbulence, and virtually nowhere with the second part of Cataclysm, I don't see it being finished. Not anytime soon, that is. It didn't get the traction I was hoping either. I had great ideas for a cinematic universe that would build off of Cataclysm elsewhere, but with everything going on, I don't see that happening anymore." Reception Part 1 has received positive reception. The film was praised for its visual effects, voice acting, story buildup, as well as sound editing. However, it is criticized for occasional GUI appearances, pixelation, aspect ratio errors, and awkward camera angles. AVERAGE RATING: 8.3/10 Cast Trivia * Part 1's original scheduled release, December 21st, 2016, is a nod to the Mayan Apocalypse hoax in 2012 four years ago, and another nod to Johnairways8's cancelled film, 2012 Apocalypse. * Cataclysm is also based off of and inspired by the real 2015 film, San Andreas, and will include references to both of them. * While Part 1 of the movie was officially released on December 30th, 2016, it is still being considered a 2017 film. * Originally, the twin towers of the World Trade Center were set to make numerous appearances in the New York skyline (they make a brief appearance in the main trailer, as well as the new WTC). This was done to imply an alternate-timeline where 9/11 never occurred, but this has since changed for the sake of future films set in-universe, and to avoid controversy. Media Category:2016 Category:Films Category:2016 Films Category:2016 Releases Category:Discontinued